Entre el cielo y el infierno
by Kuro-Sacchi
Summary: Iemitsu es un demonio que fue enviado a la tierra para devorar el alma de los humanos, bueno, de hecho lo mandaron de vacaciones. Nana es un ángel que fue enviada a la tierra para rescatar las almas de los humanos y asegurarse de que estos vayan al paraíso. Pero el amor tenía otros planes. (Summary completo dentro) Colocado en T por la pervercion de Iemitsu.
1. hay angeles y demonios

_Summary completo._

Iemitsu es un demonio que fue enviado a la tierra para devorar el alma de los humanos, bueno, de hecho lo mandaron de vacaciones.

Nana es un ángel que fue enviada a la tierra para rescatar las almas de los humanos y asegurarse de que estos vayan al paraíso.

Pero el amor, ciego y guiado por la locura, tenía otros planes, y el día en el que estos dos se cruzaron en el camino del otro toda la misión y la vacación fueron olvidadas y juraron solo servirse a ellos mismos eternamente.

Ahora, el romance entre ángeles y demonios esta prohibido, al grado de que si esto llega a pasar la sentencia inmediata es la muerte más horrible que la pareja pueda pensar.

Decidiendo darse por muertos y vivir en el mundo de los humanos, las cosas iban bien, eso hasta que Nana se embaraza y cosas muy extrañas empiezan a ocurrir tanto en el paraíso como en el infierno.

* * *

**Los personajes de KHR! Le pertecen a la maestra Amano Akira, yo no soy digna.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1° "… Hay ángeles y demonios."**

El infierno.

Representación grafica, filosófica y metafórica de los más profundos miedos de la humanidad, y esto es probado porque no importa que tan lejos se encuentre una cultura de otra, los infiernos a lo largo de la historia son similares y los demonios que los habitan también lo son, pero el día de hoy no vengo a hablar de esto, hoy les vengo a hablar de amor, y miren que yo no soy la persona más romántica del mundo, y si, nuestra historia de amor empieza aquí, en el infierno.

El infierno no es lo que todos creen que es, bueno, si y no.

No hay llamas ardiendo 24/7 los 365 (a veces 366) días del año, pero si hay tormentos, gritos y desesperanza.

El infierno es más como una empresa, todos usan traje sastre, del color que se les antoje, así que tenemos demonios muy bien vestidos en sus trajes sastre negro, y demonios que parecen más bien salidos de un remolino de ropa.

Volviendo a lo de la empresa.

El infierno esta dividido en siete secciones, cada una nombrada tras un pecado capital. Esta compañía se encarga de dar la tortura adecuada para sus comensales, desde psicológicas, donde tu mente se restablece día con día para día con día ser convertida en una bola de nada, hasta ser desintegrado centímetro a centímetro por las llamas de tu propio odio, y finalmente de convertir a los condenados más prometedores en fieles soldados de alto calibre al servicio del señor de las tinieblas.

En fin, el demonio que nos interesa es el sub-encargado de la sección "Soberbia/Orgullo", su nombre, Iemitsu.

Alto, corto cabello rubio, piel ligeramente bronceada, barba afeitada en forma de candado, fríos ojos del color del ámbar derretido, facciones fuertes, cuerpo muy bien proporcionado y una impecable manera de vestir, a los lados de su cabeza sobresalian un par de cuarno, uno de cada lado de su cabeza, del color del ónix pulido, el tipo era la representación misma del orgullo en muchos aspectos, pero tenia algo a su favor, nunca se equivocaba, en sus milenios de vida nunca había cometido un solo error.

Iemitsu avanzaba por los pasillos con paso seguro y porte erguido, sus ojos siempre fijos al frente, se detuvo frente a una imponente puerta de ónix pulido, en la puerta se había tallado las formas de ángeles siendo condenados al olvido a causa de su soberbia contra el ente creador y eterno.

Iemitsu se arrodillo frente a la puerta y procedió a hablar.

- ¿Me ha llamado? – cuestiono en la aterciopelada y gruesa voz.

_Ah! Iemitsu, si, si, pasa. _Respondió una voz, que si bien pertenecía a alguien mayor, la voz era firme y a pesar de la ligereza del tono, podías sentir el poder en las palabras.

Iemitsu se puso de pie y abrió la imponente puerta con una facilidad ridícula.

Después de la puerta se presentaba un amplio cuarto, tres altas paredes pintadas de un color rojo borgoña y una ventana-pared se alzaban para formar el cuarto.

La pared frente a Iemitsu era decorada por un imponente cuadro de Miguel Ángel expulsando a los demonios del paraíso, la pared al lado derecho del rubio tenía una imponente pantalla plasma, y la pared a sus espaldas era un enorme librero.

La ventana-pared al lado izquierdo del demonio tenía por vista el eterno y enrojecido cielo del infierno, donde las nubes grises y negras se juntaban y expulsaban relámpagos de color carmesí, y sonde los colores del fuego y la sangre cubrían todo y a todos, una vista muy inspiradora.

Frente a demonio rubio, debajo de la imponente pintura de Miguel Ángel se encontraba un inmenso escritorio de mármol negro, y detrás de dicho escritorio se encontraba ni más ni menos que su jefe.

Sentado en su imponen silla se encontraba un hombre al cual Iemitsu no solo respetaba, sino que lo consideraba como su padre, de semi-abundante cabello, ya gris por los milenios de vida, peinado hacia atrás, pobladas cejas y bigote, sonrisa amable y vestido impecablemente en su traje negro, con su bastón en mano, Timoteo se postraba glorioso ante su subordinado.

- Es bueno verte Iemitsu, ¿Cómo has estado? – cuestiono en tono amable y ojos cálidos del color del atardecer el anciano demonio.

El rubio se relajo y sonrió, jamás entendería como Timoteo podía ser tan amable a solas si cuando a la hora de trabajar era aterrador.

- Bien. No ha habido problemas con los condenados, y los que fueron elegidos como soldados están dejando muy venas impresiones, no tengo quejas. – contesto con tono relajado el rubio mientras avanzaba y tomaba asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

Timoteo asintió, complacido de escuchar eso.

- Pero, no me llamaste por eso. ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto preocupado Iemitsu, Timoteo no lo llamaba por cualquier tontería a menos de que fuera día libre y quisiera ir a divertirse al mundo humano.

Timoteo negó, y luego le dedico una sonrisa al rubio.

- Todo esta perfecto, pero me gustaría que dejaras de trabajar tan exhaustivamente. – comenzó el mayor – Iemitsu, has estado trabajando sin para desde el inicio de la revolución francesa hasta hoy, sé que hay mucho trabajo, pero creo que es momento de que descanses un rato. –

- Pero, que hay del papeleo, y-y las entradas, no podemos dejar que…

Iemitsu hizo silencio al ver la mano de Timoteo, que se alzaba en forma de seña para que se callara.

- Lal Mirch se encargara de los reclutas, y le pediré a Reborn que nos ayude un poco con el papeleo, de todas formas ninguno de ellos a tenido nada que hacer desde que se acabó la época de las inquisiciones. – explico el anciano con ligereza.

- Pero, ¿Qué no los arcobaleno tienen que hacer no sé que cosas para mantener el equilibrio entre los buenecitos aquellos y nosotros? – cuestiono Iemitsu algo confundido.

Conocía a Lal y a Reborn desde hace mucho, y es que ellos fueron en alguna ocasión sus mentores, incluso fueron mentores de Timoteo, pero ellos trabajaban en una zona muy diferente a la de ellos.

Lal y Reborn formaban parte de un grupo selecto entre el paraíso y el infierno, los arcobaleno, ellos iban más allá de las leyes que les regían, tanto a demonios como a ángeles.

- Pues si, pero como ya dije no han tenido una junta desde la época de la inquisición. – señalo Timoteo – Tu sabes como son esos dos, no saben quedarse quietos. –

Iemitsu no pudo hacer nada más que asentir y sonreír algo derrotado-avergonzado mientras recordaba a sus viejos maestros y amigos.

- Entonces, ¿Estoy de vacaciones? – cuestiono el rubio.

- Hasta que vuelvas a ser llamado, si. – respondió Timoteo.

Bueno, unas vacaciones no le caen mal a nadie.

* * *

El paraíso.

La representación de todos nuestros sueños y esperanzas, la metáfora armónica de todas las culturas, un lugar donde no hay guerras, no hay hambre, no hay enfermada ni tristeza, una utopía eterna donde se consagran la paz y la felicidad.

El cielo pintado de eterno y brillante azul, donde los rayos de un sol inexistente mantenían el calor y la conformidad de la temperatura, donde las ligeras sombras de los planetas eran apenas visibles a través de la capa de ligeras y blancas nubes.

Los largos terrenos de verdes campos se extendían por kilómetros y kilómetros, frondosos bosques, bellas montañas, hermosas cascadas junto con sus ríos y lagos, flores de todos los colores y olores, frutos de todos los tipos y sabores, animales de todas las especies, todos con un brillante pelaje y pacifico carácter, un basto mar se extendía también por las planicies, y podías ver saltar a los delfines, las ballenas, los tiburones, las aguas eran tan claras y puras.

No hay divisiones en el paraíso, todos son iguales.

Pero eso, ¡No nos importa!

Lo que nos importa es una de los tantos angelitos que se la pasan revoloteando de un lado a otro todo el día como si no hubiera nada mejor que hacer en el paraíso, su nombre, Nana.

No muy alta, no muy baja, tenia la estatura ¿correcta? Largo, lacio y brillante cabello del color de la avellana que caía recto hasta el inicio de su espalda, por debajo de los hombros. Ojos grandes y expresivos del mismo color que su cabello, enmarcados por gruesas y largas pestañas que se rizaban de manera adorable y cuyas pupilas brillaban inocentes y misericordiosas, su pequeña boca enmarcada por unos gruesos labios del color de la cereza, y su hermosa piel, blanca e inmaculada.

Nana avanzaba con paso ligero y feliz hacia uno de las tantas estructuras estilo griego que se encontraban distribuidas por los campos, las grandes edificaciones de mármol blanco pulido se alzaban imponentes y bellas, rodeados por flores y destellos de colores.

La castaña entro y se arrodillo frente a otro ángel que le daba la espalda, mostrando las grandes, hermosas y semi-doradas alas de plumas inmaculadas.

- ¿Me ha llamado, señora Luce? – inquirió la castaña aun de rodillas.

El ángel frente a ella se dio la vuelta y le encaro.

Se trataba de otra fémina, esta de bellos y brillantes ojos azules que brillaban humildes y sinceros, pestañas tan gruesas y oscuras como un bosque enmarcaban dichos zafiros, el cabello de un oscuro y brillante azul, como las noches de verano en el mundo de los humanos, corto hasta la altura de la barbilla por delante, y largo hasta el final de la espalda, amarrado en una coleta de caballo baja por detrás, una boca de tamaño mediano siendo enmarcada por unos labios carnosos del color de las rosas, debajo del ojo izquierdo de la mujer había una marca de una especie de flor color naranja, marca que la colocaba como una de las ángeles más poderosas y antiguas.

Cabe mencionar que por algún extraño motivo, Luce usaba un enorme y esponjado sombrero, que más bien parecía una almohada desinflada, pero nadie hacia comentario alguno de eso porque todos sabían que insultar el sombrero de Luce era insultar a Luce misma.

Luce sonrió a la castaña y se arrodillo frente a ella, alzo su mano derecha y acaricio los cabellos de la castaña.

- Sabes bien que no hay necesidad de hacer eso, Nana. – reprendió ligeramente la mujer a la otra.

Nana alzo el rostro y sonrió a la mayor con algo de vergüenza.

- Perdón, es la costumbre. – se excuso la castaña - ¿Por qué me has llamado Luce? – cuestiono ahora de una manera más casual.

Luce sonrió mientras se ponía de pie y ayudaba a Nana a ponerse de pie también.

- Te he llamado Nana porque me han llegado órdenes desde más arriba para ti. –

Nana se apuntó a si misma mientras la duda brillaba inocente en sus ojos.

- Si, para ti. Las órdenes son simples, debes bajar al mundo de los humanos e interceptar a un demonio que ha sido enviado bajo órdenes desconocidas, y hacerlo volver al infierno. – explico Luce.

Los ojos de Nana se abrieron sorprendidos, era la primera vez que le daban semejante misión, ella había sido entrenada como sanadora, no luchadora, la duda en los ojos de la castaña fue obvia para Luce.

- Sé que esto es muy repentino, pero se ha dicho que debes ser tu quien debe ir. – señalo Luce con tranquilidad.

Nana asintió no muy segura al respecto.

¿Qué más le quedaba? Trabajo es trabajo y ella no tiene el poder para negarlo.

Nana se inclino a modo de despedida y extendió sus alas que brillaban en tonalidades rosáceas a la luz del inexistente sol para salir volando a preparar su partida al mundo humano.

* * *

NOTAS FINALES:

Si damas y caballeros, otra historia de mi parte... ES QUE NO DEJAN DE APARECER EN MI CABEZA!

Pero bueno, eso no es importante.

Esta vez tomare a un par de personajes que no siento que esten muy explotados, Nana e Iemitsu, en esta historia como pueden ver son un ángel y un demonio respectivamente. Espero que la disfruten, no se si se quedaraga en rango T o la cambiare más adelante, recordemos que Iemitsu no es muy recatado a la hora de estar a solas con su mujercita.


	2. Hay conexiones

Los personajes de KHR! Le pertecen a la maestra Amano Akira, yo no soy digna.

* * *

Capitulo 2 "…Hay conexiones."

La última vez que Iemitsu había pisado el mundo de los mortales fue a finales del siglo XVIII, durante la revolución francesa. Como disfruto de aquellos días, la muerte de Luis XVI fue entretenida, pero la cereza del pastel se la llevo María Antonieta, que buenos tiempos.

Ahora que lo piensa bien, han pasado casi 300 años desde que se tomo unas merecidas vacaciones.

Iemitsu ha estado en casi todos los países del mundo mortal, uno de sus lugares preferidos es Italia, la comida, el vino, la vista, y principalmente, las mujeres, su condición no le permitirá mentir, será un representante del orgullo, pero la lujuria es un pecado que inclusive puede condenar a un demonio. Sin embargo, esta vez no ha optado por la bota de Europa, esta vez Iemitsu sintió ganas de un lugar más pacifico, un lugar que no había pisado desde que Oda Nobunaga decidiera unificar el pequeño archipiélago asiático casi a finales del siglo XVI.

Así es, Iemitsu se encuentra en la isla de Japón, más específicamente una pequeña ciudad en desarrollo cerca del mar, un lindo lugar llamado Namimori.

¿Y por qué esta en Namimori, un sitio donde apenas y pasa la mosca, teniendo en su cuenta bancaria una impactante suma de dinero que ha ganado a través de los años (que por cierto, son muchos)?

No lo sabe.

Simplemente sintió ganas de ir ahí.

Y por esas "simples ganas" su vida esta a punto de dar un increíble giro.

- Ya me aburrí. – se quejo el demonio mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad – Una semana aquí y no he echo nada a parte de dormir y comer, el centro es demasiado pequeño y como es un lugar relativamente nuevo no hay buena vida nocturna, ¿Por qué demonios decidí venir a este lugar en medio de la nada? – continuaba quejándose el rubio.

Iemitsu había ocultado sus cuernos y su cola, se había dejado crecer un poco la barba, sus ojos ya no era de aquel ámbar derretido, ahora eran de un simple color castaño, no usaba traje, el traje es demasiado aparatoso en el mundo mortal, le daba flojera, en lugar de eso estaba usando una camisa de algodón sin mangas color blanco, de esas que se usan para hacer ejercicio, una bermuda beige y crocs negros, era verano y el sol estaba a todo lo que daba.

El humor del demonio empezaba a ponerse por los suelos, nunca se había sentido tan aburrido, ni siquiera estando encerrado en su oficina firmando las montañas de papeles que parecían nunca acabar.

- ¿Por qué, en el nombre de todos los infiernos, decidí venir aquí? – se interrogo de nuevo mientras su irritación crecía.

_¡VENGAN! ¡VENGAN! ¡GRAN INAUGURACION! ¡50% DE DESCUENTO POR INAUGURACION! ¡VENGAN Y PRUEBEN NUESTRO SUSHI! ¡EL MEJOR DE LA CIUDAD!_

El demonio se detuvo al escuchar eso, reviso su reloj y vio que ya pasaban de las tres de la tarde y aun no había comido nada.

- Bueno, primero comeré algo y ya luego veré si me quedo aquí o me largo. – se dijo el rubio demonio mientras avanzaba hasta el lugar de donde provenía la voz.

Al llegar a dicho lugar noto a una joven mujer que no debía pasar de los 20, cabello largo y negro amarrado en una trenza, tez clara y tersa, ojos grandes de un castaño claro resplandeciente, se veía feliz y enérgica.

- Ah, bienvenido a nuestro restaurante. – saludo con una reverencia la alegre dama al notar a Iemitsu.

El rubio devolvió el gesto y entro al recinto.

El lugar era pequeño, tres mesas para cuatro personas, seis asientos frente a la barra y la cocinita del chef.

No había nadie en el restaurante, al parecer él era el primer cliente.

Se acercó a la barra y tomo uno de los asientos de en medio, el chef le daba la espalda, por lo visto el hombre estaba muy concentrado mientras picaba algunos ingredientes, Iemitsu se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención del hombre. Hubo un pequeño saltito sorprendido por parte del chef mientras se detenía.

- Jeje, lo siento señor cliente. – se disculpo el chef mientras se limpiaba las manos con el delantal.

_Esa voz… _Pensó Iemitsu.

- Lo que pasa es que a veces me concentro demasiado, pero dígame, ¿Qué le… - la pregunta nunca termino.

Y es que cuando el chef volteo por completo para encarar a su primer cliente y vio la cara del mismo se congelo en su sitio.

Lo mismo pasó con Iemitsu al reconocer al chef.

Piel ligeramente bronceada, cabello corto y oscuro, y aunque aquellos ojos ya no poseyeran aquel color azul glacial que los caracterizaban, ni el hombre frente a el ya no usara un traje o cargara con su katana, Iemitsu lo reconocería donde fuese.

- Iemitsu. – dijo por fin el chef, una risita nerviosa salió después.

- Tsuyoshi. – dijo Iemitsu – Estas vivo. –

El susodicho se rasco la cabeza, uno de sus tantos tics nerviosos, y trago pesado.

- Eso parece. – respondió el "chef" - ¿Qué cosas no? – sonrió aun más nervioso el moreno.

3… 2… 1.

- HIJO DE PERRA! – rugió el rubio al tiempo que saltaba sobre su antiguo y dado por muerto amigo.

- ¡ESPERA! ¡PUEDO EXPLICARLO! – intento defenderse Tsuyoshi mientras huía de su antiguo y a punto de matarlo de verdad amigo.

- ¡¿Tienes una puta idea de todo el maldito papeleo que tuve que hacer por tu supuesta muerte?! - exclamo el rubio.

- ¡¿Eso es todo lo que te importa?! ¡El maldito papeleo! No nos hemos visto por casi quince años ¡¿Y eso es todo lo que te importa?! ¡Vaya amigo que eres! – intento defenderse el moreno.

- ¡Y un carajo! – despotrico Iemitsu mientras saltaba otra vez, esta vez tacleando de lleno a Tsuyoshi y tirándolo al suelo.

- Iemitsu calma-agh! – Tsuyoshi intento apelar pero Iemitsu empezó a asfixiarlo apretando fuertemente su cuello.

PAZZ!

Un fuerte golpe impacto contra el cráneo del rubio, dejándolo totalmente K.O.

- Gracias amor. – agradeció aliviado Tsuyoshi a su esposa - ¿Con que le pegaste? – cuestiono el moreno.

- Con lo mismo con lo que te pegue a ti cuando te conocí. – respondió la mujer que estaba gritando en la entrada del restaurante.

- Tu bate de baseball, Misaki, amor, te juro que esa cosa es letal en tus manos. – bromeo Tsuyoshi mientras se ponía de pie.

- Olvida eso. – rezongo la mujer mientras se sonrojaba un poco de vergüenza – mejor dime, ¿De donde lo conoces? – cuestiono Misaki.

- De mi antiguo trabajo. – respondió tranquilo Tsuyoshi mientras arrastraba a Iemitsu a un lugar donde no asuste a los clientes que todavía no llegaban.

- ¿Acabo de nokear a otro demonio? –

- Sip. –

- Demonios! –

- Tú lo has dicho amor. – sonrió Tsuyoshi a su esposa.

* * *

La primera vez que Nana piso el mundo mortal fue durante un nacimiento, su maestra, la señora Luce, le había encargado llevar un alma a su momento de rencarnación, para ella eso fue algo que marco su vida, pues mientras iban descendiendo del paraíso el alma se hacia cada vez más joven hasta convertirse en un bebé y finalmente ser depositado dentro del nuevo cuerpo, el momento del primer llanto la lleno de tanta emoción y felicidad que no pudo evitar llorar y reír ante el milagro de la vida, ver a la madre abrazar a su nuevo hijo le hizo sentir plena, y aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta, también sintió algo de envidia, pero esto fue hace mucho tiempo, durante la época renacentista en Europa, desde entonces Nana no había sido enviada nuevamente al mundo humano.

Esta vez se le encargo regresar a un demonio al infierno, ¿Cómo un ángel sin ninguna clase de entrenamiento ni experiencia de batalla iba a lograr eso? Solo Dios lo sabe.

- ¿Me pregunto por qué un demonio elegiría este tipo de lugar? Aquí apenas y hay personas. – cuestiono la castaña en voz alta.

Las alas estaban ocultas de la vista de los humanos, ya que están echas de un material tan ligero que es imposible verlas con la luz de nuestro sol y su densidad es menor que la del aire que los mortales respiramos, así que si chocaras contra una de ella es como si nunca te la hubieras topado. Pero esto no aplica a Nana, ella podía sentir sus alas claramente y podía controlarlas a placer, podía volar si quisiera o usarlas para ocultarse, pero no había necesidad de eso.

El largo cabello castaño estaba amarrado en una coleta de caballo que dejaba suelto el fleco del ángel, no usaba ni una pisca de maquillaje, sin embargo su belleza natural con su toque de incencia era más que suficiente para atraer las miradas de varios hombres, y alguna que otra dama.

Usaba una falda larga hasta la altura del tobillo color rosa pálido, unas sandalias cafés, una blusita de tirantes color blanco y una bolsita color café.

Ya había sido una semana desde que llego a esta ciudad en busca del demonio y no había tenido suerte.

- Quizás debería volver y decirle a la señora Luce que mande a alguien más. – se dijo la castaña mientras avanzaba – El señor Colonello tendría esto resuelto desde el primer día. –

_¡VENGAN! ¡VENGAN! ¡GRAN INAUGURACION! ¡50% DE DESCUENTO POR INAUGURACION! ¡VENGAN Y PRUEBEN NUESTRO SUSHI! ¡EL MEJOR DE LA CIUDAD!_

Escucho.

- ¿Sushi? ¿Qué es eso? – se cuestiono adorablemente la angelita y siguió el sonido de la voz.

Cuando llego al lugar del que provenía vio a una joven mujer que no debía pasar de los 20, cabello largo y negro amarrado en una trenza, tez clara y tersa, ojos grandes de un castaño claro resplandeciente, se veía feliz y enérgica.

- Bienvenida señorita, ¿Le gustaría probar nuestro sushi? – cuestiono la anunciadora.

- ¿Qué es sushi? – pregunto de regreso Nana.

- Es pescado. – respondió simplemente la anunciadora.

- Yo no como carne. – señalo Nana algo decepcionada, de verdad quería probar el sushi.

- No se preocupe, también tenemos sin carne. – respondido sonriente la anunciadora.

De inmediato el rostro de Nana se ilumino.

- Soy Misaki Yamamoto, ¿Y usted? – se presento Misaki mientras entraba al restaurante.

- Nana, en un placer conocerle Yamamoto-san – respondido Nana mientras hacia una leve reverencia.

- No hay necesidad de ser tan formales. – sonriso la Misaki mientras se ponía un delantal y comenzaba a preparar un aperitivo para su nueva clienta – Misaki esta bien. – señalo.

- Misaki-chan entonces. – concorde Nana mientras tomaba asiento en la barra.

Misaki asintió sonriente.

- ¿Trabajas aquí tu sola? – pregunto Nana a su nueva amiga.

- No, mi marido es el chef, pero tuvimos un pequeño altercado hace rato y esta adentro de la casa intentando solucionarlo, aso que me toca a mi cocinar por ahora. – explico la morena.

- ¿Esta el bien? – pregunto preocupada Nana.

- El esta bien, lo que pasa es que se encontró con un viejo amigo. – respondió Misaki mientras le daba a Nana una taza de té.

- Eso es bueno, los amigos deberían ser siempre amigos. – razono Nana.

- Como la familia, ¿Verdad? – cuestiono sonriente Misaki.

Nana asintió sonriente.

Y así nace una bonita amistad.

CRASH!

Y así se acaba un bonito momento sentimental.

_Iemitsu calma! _Pidió una voz de varón desesperada.

_Y UN MALDITO INFIERNO ME VOY A CALMAR! _Respondió otra voz, también de varón, pero esta se oía más gruesa y bastante malhumorada.

– Jaja, parece que el amigo de mi marido ya se despertó. – Exclamo sonriente Misaki.

CRASH!

_IEMITSU NO!_ Pidió otra vez la primera voz.

– Esa es la voz de mi marido. – explico Misaki a Nana que miraba la dirección de la que provenían las voces con cierta preocupación en sus ojos.

_¡¿CÓMO DE QUE NO?! QUEDATE QUIETO!_ Exclamo la segunda voz.

– Y esa es la voz del amigo de mi marido. – explico Misaki otra vez.

– Suena a que son muy cercanos. – señalo Nana, la preocupación ya ida de su ser gracias a la explicación de Misaki.

- ¿Verdad que si? – sonrío Misaki.

CRASH! KLASH! PAZZ!

De repente y por sorpresa dos figuras salen rodando desde una puerta, que posiblemente llevaba a la casa del segundo piso, golpes y maldiciones en un idioma extraño podían oírse salir de la bolita.

Nana se cubrió la boca sorprendida, jamás había escuchado vocabulario tan pesado, pero inmediatamente reconoció el leguaje que estaban usando ambos contendientes, ese era el leguaje natal de los demonios.

_Lo encontré! _Pensó victoriosa Nana. _Si no lo detengo va a lastimar al esposo de Misaki-chan, pero ¿Cuál es el esposo y cual el demonio? _

En medio de su desesperación Nana simplemente extendió sus alas y salto entre los contendientes, ahora en vez de un torbellino de dos cabezas era uno de tres.

Misaki no sabia que hacer, ¿Cómo se supone que detienes una pelea entre un demonio, un ex demonio y una pobre chica que posiblemente acabe muerta?

– MOU! BAAAAAAASTA! – pidió Misaki mientras metía las manos en el torbellino y sacaba a uno de los contendientes, que para su suerte resulto ser Tsuyoshi.

– Gracias. – señalo el moreno a su mujer.

Iemitsu se había detenido de golpe, se habida colocado sobre su oponente, asegurándose de detener cualquier de sus movimientos.

Nana se había detenido de golpe, su espalda contra el suelo del restaurante, alguien estaba sentado sobre ella, impidiéndole moverse.

Iemitsu alzo el puño, a punto de soltarlo contra la cara de su oponente.

Nana volteo la vista, buscando a su opresor.

Ambas miradas chocaron, y el tiempo pareció detenerse por toda la eternidad.

* * *

CAPITULO DOS, "Entre el cielo y el infierno hay… conexiones".

Nana e Iemitsu al fin se conocen, pero no será tan sencillo para el pervertido demonio.

Recuerden, me alimento de reviews y tengo mucha hambre.


	3. Hay primeras impresiones

Los personajes de KHR! Le pertecen a la maestra Amano Akira, yo no soy digna.

* * *

Capítulo 3 "…Hay primeras impresiones."

_Era una tranquila tarde de otoño en la ciudad de Kyoto, pasaban de las seis de la tarde y el sol lentamente se ponía en el horizonte, pintando el cielo de vividos naranjas y rozados que se desvanecían en fríos azules y negros._

_Sentado en la banca de un parque cercano al centro de la ciudad un joven hombre de facciones afiladas pero aun así varoniles observa los cambios lentos en el cielo otoñal, ojos afilados y con brillo indiferente de color castaño claro, nariz recta con un ligero respingue en la punta, labios finos de un sano color durazno y corto pero bien cuidado cabello oscuro, usaba unos pantalones de mezclilla oscura, un par de zapatos cerrados color negro, playera de algodón con manga larga color blanco y una bufanda con patrones de cuadros color azul oscuro y gris, a su lado, recargado contra la banca en la que estaba sentado, descansaba un largo paquete. _

_- Aah (suspiro), ya me aburrí. – dijo – Maldito Iemitsu, siempre me da misiones que sabe que acabare rápido para no hacer tanto papeleo. – se quejó._

_El hombre tomo el paquete que estaba a su lado y comenzó a caminar._

_**Bien hecho! Eso fue todo un homerun!**_

_Escucho a alguien gritar el hombre._

_Volteo en dirección de la voz y se encontró con un grupo de chicos._

_Deben ser de la secundaria que está cerca.__ Pensó mientras inconscientemente se acercaba a la zona de donde provenían las voces que sonaban emocionadas y divertidas._

_Al llegar al lugar del que provenían las voces se encontró con una cancha, o más específicamente un diamante de baseball, y un grupo de al menos doce adolecentes, todas féminas, todas jugando baseball._

_El hombre arrugo un poco la nariz ante la visión frente a él e inclino la cabeza en un gesto de confusión._

_El nunca había entendido del todo el baseball y ver a aquellas chicas jugando y riendo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo lo hizo sentir algo mal consigo mismo. ¡Tenía más de dos mil años y unas mocosas podían entenderlo sin problemas!_

_Uhm, esto me hace sentir viejo. – se dijo mientras daba la vuelta y seguía el camino hacia su hotel._

_**¡CUIDADO!**_

_Le gritaron las chicas, pero cuando el hombre volteo ya era tarde, un bate de baseball impacto justo en medio de su frente lanzándolo de espadas contra el frio suelo._

_Me retracto, ser golpeado y vencido de esta manera me hace sentir viejo. Espero que Iemitsu y los demás no se enteren nunca.__ Pensó desorientado y adolorido el hombre._

_- Joven! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?! – grito preocupada un de las chicas que se acercaba corriendo._

_- ¿Es enserio Misaki? ¡Le diste en plena cara! ¡Claro que no está bien! – regaño otra de la chicas._

_El hombre poco a poco abrió los ojos hasta que las cosas dejaron de dar vueltas a su alrededor gracias al golpe._

_Cuando al fin logro abrir los ojos por completo sin sentir mareo lo primero que vio fue un par de enormes y brillantes ojos de color castaño claro que parecían resplandecer como dulces garapiñados._

_Fue ahí donde su mundo se detuvo._

_Observo el algo redondo rostro de la chica frente a él, corto cabello negro que contrastaba maravillosamente con lo blanco y terso de la piel de su poseedora, una boca pequeña con delgados y adorables labios._

_Un extraño calor se posiciono en su pecho, un calor que crecía mientras más miraba a la chica frente a él._

_- Creo que si le di fuerte con el bate, se ha quedado petrificado. – hablo el recién encontrado objeto de su devoción._

_El dulce sonido de la voz de la menor lo saco de su estupor, sacudió un poco la cabeza y hablo._

_- No, me encuentro bien. Mi nombre es Tsuyoshi, ¿Y el tuyo? – se presentó el hombre._

_- Yo! Yamamoto Misaki a su servicio! – saludo efusiva de menor._

Tsuyoshi no pudo evitar revivir aquel día en su mente cuando vio la mirada que Iemitsu compartía con la muchacha cautiva debajo de él, pero eso no podía ser posible, ¿Iemitsu? ¿Entrelazado? Eso suena demasiado bien como para ser verdad.

- Iemitsu, creo que debes…

Tsuyoshi nuevamente no termino su frase pues Iemitsu de repente agarro los senos de la castaña debajo de él.

* * *

_**POV de Iemitsu.**_

Levante mi puño para dejarlo caer con toda mi fuerza contra el cráneo de mi presa.

Abrí mis ojos para así no perderme de ningún detalle de cuando dejara sin dientes a Tsuyoshi. Sonreí ante el pensamiento. Pero en cuanto vi al cautivo me congele en mi lugar, atrapado debajo de mí no estaba el bastardo que alguna vez llame mejor amigo, sino la creatura más bella que allá visto en todos mis milenios de existencia.

Brillante cabello del color de la avellana, preciosos ojos grandes y expresivos del mismo color que su cabello, enmarcados por gruesas y largas pestañas que se rizaban de manera adorable y cuyas pupilas brillaban inocentes y misericordiosas, humedecidos por amenazantes lagrimas que solo los hacían ver aún más hermosos, y su boca, su pequeña boca enmarcada por unos gruesos labios del color de la cereza, y su hermosa piel, blanca e inmaculada, tan virginal, como me encantaría probarla.

Poco a poco baje la vista para inspeccionar mejor al ente frente a mí.

Su cuello se veía tan terso, sus hombros blancos, su cintura, se veía tan frágil, pero sus senos, sus senos se llevan el premio, no tan grandes ni pequeños, redondos y bien puestos.

Cuando me di cuenta mis puños se habían transformado y simplemente rodearon los senos de esta magnífica visión y comencé a masajearlos.

Tan suaves y a la vez firmes a mi tacto, encajaban perfectamente en mis manos.

* * *

_**Pov de Nana.**_

Cuando mi mirada se posó en mi opresor sentí como si un millar de mariposas hubieran decidido volar dentro de mi estómago.

Nunca antes había visto a alguien tan… tan… guau.

Su corto cabello rubio y algo desarreglado le daban un aire peligroso, su piel ligeramente bronceada parecía brillar con los pocos rayos de sol que se filtraban a través de la puerta, la barba algo crecida lo hacía ver mayor pero quedaba muy bien con sus facciones fuertes y algo juveniles, sus boca mediana adornada por esos delgados labios, pero fueron sus ojos los que atraparon, un color castaño oscuro que parecía volverse cada vez más cálido, como fosas de chocolate derretido. Me sentía amarrada por esa mirada que parecía devorarme lentamente.

Por algún motivo comencé a sentir mucho calor y mi corazón no dejaba de palpitar como loco, tuve miedo de que esta visión frente a mi escuchara el retumbar de mi desvergonzado corazón.

Y entonces lo sentí.

Manos intrusas que atraparon mis senos y comenzaban a masajearlos lentamente.

El acto me asusto, nadie nunca me había tocado ahí, excepto yo misma cuando me aseo.

Poco a poco el masaje se intensificaba y me sentí mareada.

No me gusta esto… no quiero…

- SUELTAME! – grite.

* * *

_**Pov en tercera persona.**_

- SUELTAME!- grito Nana en pánico e hizo la cosa que cualquier chica en su situación haría.

Pateo al demonio en la entrepierna.

El efecto fue inmediato.

Iemitsu la soltó, los ojos castaños volvieron por un segundo a su natural ámbar para luego volver a apagarse en castaño.

- Auch. – grito/lloro en silencio el perpetrador mientras caía para un lado, dejando espacio suficiente para que Nana se pusiera en pie y salir del restaurante lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

- Espera! – Intento detenerla Misaki.

Pera en cuanto salió del restaurante Nana extendió sus salas y se fue volando antes de que la humana lograra siquiera llegar a la puerta del lugar.

- Se fue. – dijo Misaki con algo de decepción en la voz.

Ahí va la primera amiga que logro hacer desde que llego a Namimori.

Iemitsu seguía hincado en agonía, sobándose sus partes intentando apaciguar el dolor, pero Nana lo había pateado duro y sin misericordia.

- Tenías que manosearla. – dijo en un suspiro exasperado Tsuyoshi mientras observaba retorcerse a su viejo amigo – No a todas las humanas les gusta, ¿Sabías eso, no? –

- Púdrete. – fue la inteligente respuesta que logro chillar Iemitsu aun en dolor.

* * *

NOTAS FINALES

Aiko: Les dije que le pervercion de Iemitsu haria que esto fuera lento, pero asi es más divertido...

Angel-kun: Para ti.

Aiko: Exacto.


	4. Hay desesperacion

Los personajes de KHR! Le pertecen a la maestra Amano Akira, yo no soy digna.

* * *

Capítulo 4 "…Desesperación."

_**Pov en 3° persona.**_

Desesperación.

Iemitsu se dedicaba a esparcirla todo el tiempo en su trabajo. Hacer que alguien perdiera toda luz y cayera lentamente en el agujero de la agonía y la oscuridad era una de las cosas que él hacia mejor, sin embargo, al ser él el que difundía tan detestable sentimiento jamás se había detenido a pensar el que se sentirá estar desesperado, bueno, hasta hoy.

- Si no vas a comer nada, lárgate, con tu aura estas espantando a los clientes. – dijo Tsuyoshi desde el otro lado de la barra de sushi mientras afilaba un cuchillo.

Iemitsu estaba recostado contra la barra, su cara larga y algo demacrada, y no es para menos, pues el demonio se ha pasado día y noche durante toda una semana buscando a la personificación de la perfección, según él, que le pateo sin ningún tipo de consideración su hombría.

- Sabe bien que es su culpa que Nana-chan haya desaparecido, es bueno saber que hasta los demonios pueden saborear el amargo sabor de la desesperación. – hablo cortante Misaki, que estaba muy molesta con el rubio por haber espantado a la dulce castaña.

_Ese es el punto Misaki, no podemos, a menos que…_

Tsuyoshi dirigió su vista a su melancólico amigo.

_Encontremos la otra mitad del lazo._

Algunos de ustedes se preguntaran que es estar entrelazado, bueno, "entrelazarse" es en términos demoniacos, enamorarse, dejar que cupido vuelva a la vida en los vacíos interiores llenos de maldad y se les regrese la luz, lo mismo acurre con los ángeles, de hecho existen archivos antiguos que hablan de los _Nephilim_, hijos de ángeles y mortales, mientras que los hijos de la cruza de un demonio y un mortal dependen del tipo de demonio, por ejemplo, un demonio guiado por la lujuria tendrá ya sea a un _Incubo_ o a una _Súcubo_, un demonio de agua, tendrá una _sirena_ o un _tritón_, y así, pero aun así son muy pocos los demonios que se han entrelazado y se han quedado en el mundo mortal, pues una vez que se desposa a un mortal los poderes demoniacos y/o angelicales se van desvaneciendo poco a poco, y como los padres demonios y/o ángeles no quieren que sus hijos caigan en las garras de una guerra que por lo visto no tendrá fin, estos guardan el secreto y del mismo modo los poderes del niño se van desvaneciendo con al paso del tiempo.

- YOSH! – grito de repente cierto rubio mientras alzaba sus brazos exageradamente, asustando tanto a Misaki y a Tsuyoshi que ambos soltaron los cuchillos que sostenían – NO ME DARE POR VENCIDO! HOY SEGURO QUE LA ENCUENTRO! ESPERA POR MI, NANA-CHWAN! – rugió el rubio idiota y salió corriendo del restaurante.

- ¿Y él tiene un puesto mayor que tu donde trabajabas antes? - cuestiono incrédula Misaki.

- Es bastante capaz cuando no está de vacaciones. – respondió Tsuyoshi restándole importancia, más que acostumbrado a las idioteces de Iemitsu.

- ¿Así que es de esos idiotas que lo único que les sale bien en la vida es estar encerrados en una oficina? – cuestiono otra vez Misaki.

- Básicamente. –

- Wow, el infierno debe estar lleno de idiotas. – dijo sin más la esposa de Tsuyoshi.

Una carcajada murió atascada en la garganta de Tsuyoshi y comenzó a toser para disimularlo.

_No tienes una idea, amor._ Pensó el ex espadachín.

* * *

Iemitsu corría por las calles de Namimori volteando de un lado para otro, una extraña presión en su pecho, un aún más extraño retortijón en su estómago, sus manos le sudaban, su boca estaba seca, y a pesar de todos estos extraños malestares que en su existencia había sentido todo lo que pensaba era en aquella adorable y perfecta personita de ojos de miel y senos de algodón.

_¡¿Qué puñeteras madres me pasa?! _Exclamo el rubio en su interior, todo lo que quería era encontrar a Nana, escucho el nombre por parte de la mujer de Tsuyoshi de la cual ya no recuerda el nombre, abrazarla y suplicarle perdón por su acción inapropiada. ÉL! De todos los demonios, ÉL quería pedirle perdón, estaba… estaba…

- Así que esto es lo que los mortales llaman "desesperación". – por fin Iemitsu supo nombrar las extrañas sensaciones.

* * *

Nana estaba acurrucada, hecha bola sobre la cama en un cuarto que logro rentar a una dulce y bienaventurada ancianita a las afueras de la ciudad.

Después de asunto en el restaurante de Misaki-chan y salir huyendo, Nana aterrizo en un pequeño parte que aún estaba en construcción, la sensación de las manos de aquel demonio se había impregnado en su cuerpo y aun podía sentirlas sobre sus senos.

La castaña se había pasado toda la semana dentro de la habitación, no es como si necesitara alimentarse de la comida de los mortales, para ella la luz del sol era más que suficiente, pero la dulce ancianita sin saber nada de esto le llevaba una taza de té y algo de arroz todas las mañanas y todas las noches, Nana a cambio le ayudaba en los quehaceres de la casa que ya no podía realizar.

Pero no importaba cuanto intentara distraerse de las sensaciones y los recuerdos, una vez entrada la noche y ella volviera a su habitación estos volvían y la hacían sentirse confundida.

Cerrar los ojos era volver a ver la intensa y profunda mirada de aquel demonio, asearse o cambiarse era recordar las fuertes, pero aun así gentiles manos que la sostuvieron, y al recordar eso su cuerpo actuaba extraño, su corazón latía a mil por hora, sus mejillas se enrojecían sin razón, se sentía asfixiada y eso le daba terror.

- Pareces desesperada querida. – hablo la voz de la ancianita que la acogió.

Nana alzo la vista y como pudo se desenredo de las sabanas, la ancianita había abierto la puerta cuando no escucho ninguna respuesta por parte de la castaña.

- ¿Desesperada? – cuestiono confundida Nana.

- Te vez como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. – respondió tranquila la anciana mujer – La última vez que me sentí así fue cuando mi marido murió, sentía que me asfixiaba, y todo lo que hacía era recordarlo, entonces una amiga me dijo "enfréntalo", y yo le pregunte, "¿Cómo diablos quieres que me enfrente a la muerte?", entonces ella me llevo en su coche hasta el cementerio y me llevo hasta la tumba de mi marido, "Enfréntalo" Me volvió a decir, entonces rompí en llanto, grite, golpee la lápida de mi marido hasta que las manos me sangraron, al final, jamás me sentí tan bien, di un respiro tan hondo que sentí que jamás había respirado hasta ese momento, le di un beso a la lápida ensangrentada de mi marido, le dije adiós, y volví a mirar al frente. – relato la anciana dama.

- Entonces… ¿debo ir al cementerio y golpear la lápida de su marido? – Nana intento encontrarle lógica al relato.

La ancianita se rio.

- No querida. Enfréntalo. – señalo la anciana.

_Enfréntalo_. Se repitió Nana internamente.

Los castaños ojos del ángel se llenaron de determinación y una extraña seguridad le broto del corazón.

- Tiene razón, ¿Qué estoy hago aquí haciéndome la victima? ¡Tengo un trabajo que hacer! – se dijo decidida la castaña, salió de la cama y se enfilo a la puerta principal… para volver a los dos minutos con cara de vergüenza – Disculpe, ¿Cómo llego al centro? – pregunto avergonzada la castaña.

* * *

Iemitsu estaba sentado en una de las tantas bancas de uno de los tantos parques del centro de Namimori, nuevamente se había pasado todo el día buscando a Nana y nada, es como si hubiera volado y desparecido en la mitad del viento, por lo visto seria otra noche de depresión junto a una buena botella de vodka y su mano derecha, ¿Qué? Tiene derecho a fantasear con su dulce y bella musa de la seducción y la virginidad.

El rubio ya se estaba poniendo de pie cuando un autobús que venía de las afueras de la ciudad se detuvo en la parada de la esquina del parque, en ese mismo instante una larga cabellera castaña le llamo la atención, del cabello siguieron un par de hermosos ojos de miel.

El cerebro de Iemitsu, si es que alguna vez tuvo, se congelo, haciendo que su cuerpo tampoco reaccionara cuando precisamente frente a él se encontraba la dueña de sus fantasías de la última semana.

¿Quién dice que no existe la perfección? Él la tiene justo enfrente.

* * *

NOTAS FINALES

"Entre el cielo y el infierno hay… desesperación."

Y es que los seres humanos tenemos esa mala costumbre de desesperarnos y perder de vista el camino, pero si nos detenemos y enfrentamos el problema podemos volver sin ningún remordimiento, no se trata de hacer lo bueno o lo malo, se trata de hacer las cosas bien, le toca a Iemitsu y a Nana aprender a hacerlas bien, así como también a nosotros.

Ángel-kun: Dejen sus reviews.

Sacchi: Por cierto, ¿Qué opinan acerca de "Vongola XV"? Yo aún estoy en shock!


End file.
